camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Christina l
to become an admin Hi Christina, Brandon wrote the message below for me. So,what we will do? Best wishes Süleyman " Hi, I want to be an admin of the camerapedia.wikia I guess I am suitable to becoming an admin in this wikia Regards Süleyman Demir *Hi. I'm going to temporarily put this on hold, as another staff member will be looking over this request as well. :) - [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brandon_Rhea Brandon Rhea]http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff(talk) 21:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Sorry we forgot about this! We have a staff member, Christina, looking over this wiki, so she'd be the best person to talk to about this. Feel free to talk to her about becoming an admin on her talk page. - [http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Brandon_Rhea Brandon Rhea]http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff(talk) 00:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) " Hi Süleyman - Thanks for your message. Is this your talk page: http://camerapedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:S%C3%BCleymandemir. I'm confused because it says you have no edits but it looks like you've been working on this wiki for a while. Can you tell me what your plans are for Camerapedia, and how long you have been editing here? I'm not sure why your talk page isn't displaying that info! I am looking for admins for this wiki and I think you would be a great candidate for this role - I just wanted to hear a little more about what you would do here. I'm currently working on some partnerships to get this wiki some more traffic and editors. And I'd love to work with you on this as well. Christina 20:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Christina, Thanks for your reply. The page you said was redirected. This redirect is not made by me. Why ?, I do not know also :) My current page is this. But profile and talk pages are redirected from this page !.. Maybe you can correct this strange event :( I have many articles and so many edits and photos in the Camerapedia.wikia. I am a serious old film cameras collector and you can see the collection in the profile page and in here also. Well, I will do edits and check the Camerapedia pages as long as I can. Nowadays, I check everyday the recent pages and see many spams or fany articles need purge! Also some articles need correction deeply. And, I can do other things as an admin. Maybe you know, the Camerapedia has been bought by Wikia about 7 months ago. Admins of that time copied all of its content and founded their new site, camera-wiki.org with this content. Why, they chalanged the profit base Wikia and they want a non-profit camera encyclopedia ! Since that time all of them exactly inactive in the Camerapedia.wikia. I do not agree with their desire. Because this site is fairly old and when a person wants to search a camera info, this site is on the top of the search engines always :) And, all of the old camera enthusiasts on the world know the site. In Flickr there is a group named Camerapedia that founded by the former admins of this wikia to obtain camera photos. Almost all of the Camera enthusiasts in Flickr know this group and send photos continuously. But most of the articles in this site was written by the admins group. There are many minor editors of course. But, the admins policy was very strict, they continuosly made interferences, so it is boring to write articles for many persons, like me!.. I did not write articles or serious edits on their time. Maybe, we can make some promotions to the camera enthusiasts in the Flickr. It is a pity to leave the site alone. This is the reason why I want to be an admin. Best wishes from Ankara, Turkey Dr.Süleyman Demir 07:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Christina, Thank you very much for promotion and your very kind words :) I saw your photos, and I guess these are with some plastic lens cameras or something like that they display very special style of yours, very interesting, I like them. Maybe you publish your camera's photos. Yashica photos are very nice also. Today, I work very hard on the Camerapedia. At the Hospital today was my free day :) I check recent 30 days and clear the absurd edits. But I couldn't reach more older days, that they was not controlled in the last 7 months. If it is possible, I want to see those days edits. Please do anything you want on the pages. By the way, I want to clear somethings from the main page: On the right side: the Poll, Image gallery and user Blogs parts, and on centre of the page the Camera photos. These are very unnecessary. If we clear them, the page will be more plain and easy to read. Another topic is the Featured articles part. I don't know that what is the criterion for a featured page. And, the current ones are very old. What we can do about this? I thank to Brandon also for fixing my talk page. I wrote a new profile page today, maybe you want to see it :) Thanks again and best wishes --Dr.Süleyman Demir 15:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC)